A Watchful Eye
by MsMrNoGood
Summary: The pro heroes are cracking down on security for the students ever since Bakugou was taken by the League of Villains. In turn, All Might is tending to his heroic duties of keeping those who attend Yuuei safe. From the offset, it was obvious that he was going to see something interesting, but how interesting exactly? One would say that he never saw it "coming."
1. Chapter 1

**[We wanted to keep our BNHA fics on one account, so we're sorry if you followed this story before on our other fandom account. Feel free to re-follow/fave if you like! Follow the account if you don't wanna miss future DekuMight (and eventually BakuDeku) fics!]**

* * *

 **Summary:**

The pro heroes are cracking down on security for the students ever since Bakugou was taken by the League of Villains. In turn, All Might is tending to his heroic duties of keeping those who attend Yuuei safe. From the offset, it was obvious that he was going to see something _interesting_ , but how interesting exactly? One would say that he never saw it "coming."

* * *

 **Notes:**

There are many ships that I take a liking to in this show, (so far) bakudeku, kiribaku, and of course dekumight. I know this ship hits a sore spot for a lot of people, so if this ship isn't for you or you have great disdain for it, please don't waste your time on this and read something you _will_ enjoy. No point in making yourself miserable. ^^;

Anyway, for those who are interested in continuing, thank you and I hope you enjoy~ ^_^

* * *

There was a silence that gripped the room as the teachers had all gathered together to discuss the successful operation of recovering Katsuki Bakugou from the clutches of the League of Villains. While there was certainly call for celebration, there was still the looming guilt that hovered over each of the teachers from having had to have the operation be done in the first place. The whole situation from beginning to end was disastrous, so it was clear that security would be an even greater concern from this point onwards. Our titular Symbol of Peace appeared to be as uneasy as the rest of the teachers, his gaze moving from one individual to the next. There was no doubt that there was a traitor among them, so what could possibly be done? All Might shifted a bit in his seat before Principal Nezu had raised a paw to get everyone's attention.

"It seems that I must be the one to break the silence. Look, I know that you're all uncomfortable with the whole situation involving Katsuki Bakugou, but we can't dwell on it. We must first make sure that the students are safe from this point on. To assist with this matter, I've acquired the help of an old friend of mine. Come on in, Spyght." [A/N: Pronounced like "spite"]

Yagi turned his head to take in the sight of a hero that he was only vaguely familiar with, the Security Hero, Spyght. Wearing a trench coat that expanded down to his steel toed boots, anyone looking at him wouldn't be able to see anything else beyond the strange mask that he wore, which depicted an array of eyeballs along with the headgear he'd worn, which seemed to be made of several telescopes of varying sizes. This hero certainly stuck to a theme.

The quirk - Watch Your Back - was also something that Yagi could only claim to have a minor understanding of. It had something along the lines of allowing him to watch friends and comrades. As a result, it wasn't so versatile as to be used for reconnaissance, but - as specified by his title - could be used for security purposes. There weren't a lot of times that Spyght had ever come into the spotlight due to the nature of of his quirk, but it was definitely a name to note. Present Mic was the first to speak, raising an eyebrow.

"I see where you're comin' from, Principal, but, like, can this guy be trusted? We still haven't found the traitor, and if _you_ are… well, thassa lotta power tipped in your scales."

"Indeed, you have a point, Mic. Which is why I'm having Spyght bestow all of us with Watch Your Back for each other. Along with that, Spyght will also allow us to keep track of the students, and all of us will be keeping eyes on what we should be protecting in the first place. This way, we can be sure if any of us are doing anything suspicious while also conducting our jobs. And, of course, we are not to tell the students that we are watching them. They are uneasy already."

The fact that Spyght's quirk could be bestowed upon others was a surprise to everyone who wasn't speaking and Spyght had simply nodded in response. As an example of this quirk, Spyght snapped his fingers and everyone in the room could see each other in their minds, a clear vision of each other through distinctive circular windows. There were a couple of them that had flinched from the sudden surge of information while there were others that seemed intrigued and others that seemed indifferent. A stoic smile remained on Principal Nezu's face as he'd pat his paw onto the table.

"We'll be splitting the students between each of us to keep an eye on. If anyone does something suspicious - either us or the students - then we'll all know. Is that clear?"

Before anyone could respond, Spyght had raised his hand and started speaking, a surprisingly clear and calculated voice coming from behind the mask.

"I can give you all the vision that my quirk provides, yes, but that comes at a price. It's a very stamina-intensive quirk, so - depending on the individual - you'll be tiring yourselves out very quickly as well. I propose we work in shifts so that we can have full security coverage throughout the day. On another note… if I've bestowed you with this quirk, though you don't know who, you'll also know if you're being watched by it as well."

All Might was assigned the night shift and was given a small list of the students he would be keeping his eyes on. It was quite expansive, but the explanation that Spyght had given them was enough to give him an understanding of how to best manage his energy while using the quirk. He'd eventually made his way down the list far enough to see that Midoriya was on it, and there was a beaming feeling in his chest. He had many regrets that he could not watch over Midoriya at critical moments, so being able to do so now was the call for redemption that he'd needed.

Pulled from his thoughts, an alarm sounded off of his phone, his voice very clearly speaking through - "THE TIME IS SOON. THE TIME IS SOON. THE TIME IS SOON." His shift was coming up, and he activated Watch Your Back briefly to take a look at which of the teachers were currently active. The other teachers that were on shift with him appeared to be getting ready, Shota and Nemuri. With two men on shift, they could watch over all of the male students while Nemuri was kept on shift to watch the female students. Spyght had helped to decide upon the coverage, and they all agreed that it would be enough with consideration to each other's stamina.

Mentally steeling himself for the job, Yagi lifted his fingers to rub his temples and waited out the last few minutes before his shift began, feeling others watch him with Watch Your Back briefly before the sensation had faded upon the minute that his shift started. It seemed the other two were following the same idea, where they would focus their attention on the students for awhile. Closing his eyes, All Might had brought the students into his vision, watching them through the windows that Watch Your Back provided to him. He would be watching Bakugou, Iida, Kirishima, Sero, Todoroki, Aoyama, and - of course - Midoriya.

As the nature of the night dictated, most of them were getting ready for bed or were already in bed. The few that stood out were Bakugou, Iida, Todoroki, and Midoriya. The first three appeared to be winding down in their training. Midoriya, on the other hand, appeared to be in bed, but not sleeping. This was certainly curious, and All Might kept a special eye on his successor, wondering what the young Midoriya was up to. It was around this point that Yagi had noticed that the boy was pulling something out from under his mattress. It was a magazine, and it appeared to be quite weathered. Something that Young Midoriya often looked at? But what sort of magazine was it? Who even still looked at magazines in the age of technology?

It was a strange train of thought, for sure, but All Might wasn't particularly surprised. Midoriya was always a bit of a strange one who preferred to do things the old-fashioned way. It then dawned on Yagi that what Midoriya had in his hands was a swimsuit magazine, and it was a Hero special edition. All Might had facepalmed a bit, realizing that Midoriya was still a teenage boy. This was the natural course of things. The "natural course of things" became more clear as All Might noticed his student pushing his bottoms down to reveal a hardening member.

 _Ah, youth. Who can forget those days of yearning for the touch of a fine dame? He must be looking at fine heroines like Midnight, Mount Lady, or perhaps Pixie-Bo-_

It was in that moment that he'd seen Midoriya turn to his page. In All Might's history, he'd only ever done a shoot like that once, and no one had really ever noticed, since his body type was only ever desired by a few choice individuals. No one had ever asked him about that shoot, and those who did only ever did so jokingly. It never occurred to him that he'd see someone who would be using it for… pleasure. It had taken him a few moments to connect all of the dots and a rush of blood flooded his cheeks, alongside… other areas.

 _Y - Young Midoriya…! Wh… What are you...?!_

That was a rhetorical question, of course. It was obvious. Deku was getting off to All Might.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes:**

Teehee, didn't have you guys wait too long for this chapter, aren't we kind? :b Wanted to get this story out quick, 'cause we've got many more stories in mind for DekuMight and a few other ships as well. ^_^

Here comes the smut!  
Please enjoy! :)

* * *

The vision of Deku's hardened member was enough to set All Might's loins ablaze with passion. Unfortunately, there was more than excitement mixed into his mind, and his shame became apparent as his eyes turned downwards with the weight of his guilt. He knew he shouldn't have been watching Midoriya in such a vulnerable moment and that it was his duty as a teacher and as a hero to stop watching his student's personal business. Despite these thoughts, however, Yagi's eyes turned back up onto the screen of his mind, cheeks crimson with his shame and his… desire. There was a lot that he could say, but there wasn't a lot that had to be said.

As Midoriya's eyes trained onto the image of All Might's muscular physique, there was little doubt in All Might's mind for what would happen next. The older male had gulped nervously and his breathing had grown to be a bit shallow as he'd allowed himself to fully absorb the sight of Deku's fingers wrapping around his excited little hero. The way the boy had made his strokes so deliberate with the very clear grip he'd had, All Might could have been convinced that Deku had known he was being watched. The slow stroke from the base all the way to the tip, palm gliding upwards to stroke against the tip and the small jump that Deku had made from the sensitive bulb being stimulated had All Might gulping from the overflow of saliva that he'd built up.

Being particularly cautious about the situation, he had checked to make sure none of the other teachers were watching him, checking for that particular sensation that loomed over each of them whenever someone else with Watch Your Back could see them. With the confirmation that no one was watching, All Might was coming much closer to looking to relieve himself in this particular situation. The only things that were stopping him now were his sense of guilt, his sense of justice, and the common sense that someone could peek in on him at any moment. Meanwhile, Midoriya was completely unaware that his subject of sexual relief was also a witness to this personal time.

The boy's strokes were more fervent in pace, though his movements were still quite precise. Each and every stroke was followed by a thrust, hips pushing hard against the hand that was to emulate something and/or someone else. As Deku was getting into his rhythm, All Might hadn't expected what had happened next, the pro hero's eyes widening to the sight of Deku's other hand pushing underneath his body and pushing a finger into his behind. The way the tight opening had taken in and squeezed around the appendage, it was clear to Yagi that this was not the first time his protege was performing this act. Beads of sweat formed on Yagi's forehead as he'd bit his lower lip, his breath hiking up as his heartbeat began to steadily rise. The barriers that he had set up to stop himself from taking care of his own business were slowly crumbling and all that was left in the dust was the tower of his manhood.

Any restraint All Might had been showing was blown away like a villain at the hands of his Detroit Smash and his fingers moved quickly. Despite their speed, his nervousness jumbled the movement of his hands and he'd very clumsily undid the buckle on his belt. With every passing moment, All Might's fingers unravelled another layer of the cloth barrier that held back _Small Might_ , getting ever closer to the goal of tasting that forbidden fruit. Before too long, Yagi had his dick released from its prison and at attention, his hand wrapping around the base of the hardened member. His heart was pounding and his breathing was shallow. It had been awhile since he'd done anything like this, and it seemed that he was quite eager to get started again…

Timing his pumps, All Might made sure to follow the tempo that Deku had asserted, every thrust of the finger into the anus meant another hard, firm pump for Yagi. Since the younger boy had a head start, his pace was picking up steadily, and All Might made sure to follow right along. Gulping his excess saliva again, the pro hero had made sure to take in every little detail of this little show, the way the anus puckered when Midoriya tugged on his finger, the way the rim conformed with every little movement, the way Deku was fervently stroking as he fingered his asshole. It was a kaleidoscope of lust and desire, and the pent up need to release was approaching more quickly than Yagi could have imagined.

The grip upon his little soldier grew more firm and the hero's pumping only grew in intensity, his balls tightening and signalling the coming finale. Deku was very much in a similar situation and All Might could see Midoriya beginning to mouth words that could have been read from anywhere. "All Might… All Might… All Might…!" The thought of Young Midoriya whispering his name in such a lusty manner both made Yagi's heart flutter and his crotch yearn, both of them seeming to sync up and their muscles contracting to an eventual climax.

"Ah~! Ah! Y - Young Midoriya~...!"

As Deku had spurt out a jet of sperm, All Might followed suit, wave after wave of pleasure coating his body while shot after shot of ejaculate released from his balls, the largest orgasm to bless his tired body in so many years that All Might could honestly not remember when the last time was. He'd made sure not to close his eyes, though, and took in the sight of his dear student climaxing all over the magazine that he'd held so dear, eyes rolling up as the boy allowed the sensation to take over and his tongue lolling out limply, a few final bursts dribbling out of the tip of his dick and his finger slowly being pushed out by his asshole.

They'd both laid there tiredly and it seemed that Deku had simply fallen asleep where he'd laid. All Might quickly tried to gather his bearings, hoping that he'd have noticed if someone was watching him and trying to straighten himself out. Tapping briefly into the power that One For All provided, he let the energy rejuvenate him so that he could continue to keep an eye on the students clearing his throat as he'd made sure that nothing was astray or amiss. His cheeks flushed with his shame again and he'd cleared his throat to try and brush it away.

The watch had ended without any other "incidents" and the three teachers on watch met up with each other to report anything they may have noticed. They were all clearly exhausted as a result of staying up through the night and having to use Watch Your Back on top of that. Shota yawned and scratched the back of his head, looking at the other two blankly and breaking the silence.

"Well, it seems our shift has finished up. There's nothing to report on my end. All of the kids are fine. How about you, All Might?"

Trying to keep as straight of a face as he could, All Might simply smiled with as much of his usual fervor that he'd held and put his thumb up fiercely, hoping that he'd pulled it off.

"G - Great! All of the students are safe and sound! And you, Midnight?"

The female pro rubbed her eyes a bit and nodded, waving her free hand dismissively, stating plainly that the girls were fine. Shota couldn't help but keep an eye on Yagi, feeling that something was off, but not quite knowing what. The lack of concern in Nemuri's response seemed to sign that there was nothing amiss, though, and Shota simply shrugged his suspicions away. Internally, All Might breathed a great sigh of relief, glad that neither of them were inquiring further. They would have to pass off the torch to the next teachers to let them finish up the rest of the night and Yagi knew that no one could know what happened that night. Time to get some rest…

* * *

 **Notes:**

We've had thoughts about continuing this story, BUT for now we'll move on and have it labeled as "complete". In the event that we do continue it, we'd recommend subbing to this story - just in case there's more to come. :) Thank you so much for reading~ Comments, kudos, etc are always welcomed and loved. 3 See you next time!


End file.
